Vanity (song)
Vanity is a song written by Lady Gaga, Rob Fusari, and Tom Kafafian. The song was produced by Fusari in 2006. The song was originally planned to be track eight on the UK version of The Fame. However, it was cut due to the jazzy sound. Instead, the song was released as an exclusive download song for the music store, Rhapsody, on November 11, 2008. When tickets went on sale for the 2011 Monster Ball Tour, LiveNation made the song available as a free download to those who bought tickets. The song was added to the set list for the reloaded Monster Ball Tour. It's the second song not released on the standard editions of either The Fame or The Fame Monster to have been played on the Monster Ball. Fashion was the other song which was played during first leg of the tour. In the live performance, a new back vocal can be heard saying "vain". Lady Gaga released a statement about her collaboration with Lady Starlight. Midnight at the glamor show on Sunday night Everybody drink a lotta whiskey and wine We dance like no tomorrow, we're on burlesque time But everybody's gotta work tomorrow at nine Touch me, t-touch me, baby But don't mess up my hair Love me, l-love me crazy But don't get too attached This is a brink affair Vanity Pictures in magazines, Movie screens Vanity Mirrors and cameras, So many beauty queens Vanity It's so good to be Fabulous and glamorous We love ourselves and no one else Va-va-va-va-va-va-va-vanity Va-vanity Va-va-va-vanity Nothin's wrong with being just a little bit vain We need a little pretty, 'cause this country's insane So go ahead and label me whatever you like But nothin's quite as sexy as a woman is fine Touch me, t-touch me, baby But don't mess up my hair Love me, l-love me crazy But don't get too attached, This is a brink affair Vanity Pictures in magazines, Movie screens Vanity Mirrors and cameras, So many beauty queens Vanity It's so good to be Fabulous and glamorous We love ourselves and no one else Look at me Whatcha lookin' at? Look at me Whatcha starin' at? Look at me Whatcha lookin' at? Look at me Whatcha starin' at? I'm comin' around I'm sippin' on André It's time I heard the cutie's in the back startin' the p-party line Let's dance, quick round We're in the vanity house We're covered in sequins, diamonds, We're happy 'cause we're shinin' Touch me, t-touch me, baby But don't mess up my hair Love me, l-love me crazy But don't get too attached, This is a brink affair Vanity Pictures in magazines, Movie screens Vanity Mirrors and cameras, So many beauty queens Vanity It's so good to be Fabulous and glamorous We love ourselves and no one else Vanity Pictures in magazines, Movie screens Vanity Mirrors and cameras, So many beauty queens Vanity It's so good to be Fabulous and glamorous We love ourselves and no one else